


Colpocoquette

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boobs work wonders, Gen, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colpocoquette: A woman who knows she has an attractive bosom and makes good use of its allure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colpocoquette

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short

**Colpocoquette: A woman who knows she has an attractive bosom and makes good use of its allure**

Compared to Natasha, you were the Tabby cat to her Persian. She was always the better looking one and she knew it, too. Of course, sometimes it came in handy.

One night, the two of you wanted to go clubbing at the best place in the city. The two of you dressed up and headed out, Nat looking the best as usual.

When the two of you had gotten there, the line went around the building and to the parking lot on the side. You looked at Nat and she nodded before pulling down her top and hiking up her skirt. You would have done the same if you thought it'd do any good.

"Hi," she said to the bouncer and he automatically stared at her chest.

"Hey, Doll."

"Do you mind letting us in, we're meeting friends here and they're already inside." Natasha leaned a little closer to him, giving him a better view.

The bouncer unhooked the rope and let the two of you pass. "Who knew your best weapon was your chest?"


End file.
